pardusfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrain Types
Terms A few terms are used here, here's the most important; "Viscosity" This tells you how many APs you'd need to spent to move out of this tile, with a speed 0 engine. Deduct the speed of your engine from the Viscosity to determine that value, so; Open Space, Speed 1 Drive: 10AP Open Space, Speed 6 Drive: 5AP JKF Singularity, Speed 1 Drive: 35AP JKF Singularity, Speed 6 Drive: 30AP Also, if you have no fuel left in your fuel tank or cargo hold, you have an Emergency Drive... but it uses 200AP to move... so be careful, and don't run out of fuel! Easy enough! Open Space image:Space15.png Resource: Fuel 'Viscosity': 11 Empty space is, well, everywhere. From empty space, you can scoop up Hydrogen Fuel, the basic resource required to move about. Most buildings are built on this type of field. Nebula Cloud image:Nebula.png Resource: Nebula Gas 'Viscosity': 16 Nebula Clouds are the result of extremely high concentrations of a mix of gases like hydrogen, helium and so on. Nebula Clouds have a distinct red colour, and are very hard to see through. It is no surprise that the red-coloured Blood Amoeba like to hide here and attack unsuspecting pilots! Energy Field image:Energy5.png Resource: Energy 'Viscosity': 20 Energy Fields are areas that are subject to extremely high concentrations of unrestrained energy transfer, and thus they block most travel. It is safe to skirt the edges of these fields, however, and skilled pilots can harvest energy from these fields. Due to the unstable nature of the energy within these fields, travel is slow, as great care must be taken to avoid setting off pockets of energy(You cannot actually be damaged, however.). This field type is host to most cloaked ambushes, both NPCs and players. This type of terrain is also where all the illegal buildings are constructed, as well as Energy Wells Asteroid Cluster image:Asteroids15.png Resource: Ore 'Viscosity': 25 Asteroids are usually found in belts or clusters, even clouds, and are a favourite hideout for Space Maggots (which consist on the Ore from small asteroids they feed off) and Roidworm Hordes, which pretend to be asteroids until an unwitting pilot comes along. With a Mining Laser, you can mine Ore from Asteroids (but the mined amount does not depend on the Mining Laser type, so a 10 MW Mining Laser mines the same amount as a 30 MW Mining Laser). Without a mining laser, you can't mine for ore. Jeff K. Foam Singularity Resource: Exotic Matter 'Viscosity': 36 In this most unusual type of space - a type of quantum singularity discovered by an explorer called "Jeff K. Foam" - physics rarely applies near these areas. The highly unstable nature of Jeff K. Foam Quantum Singularities is their most important factor, however, as they regularly spew forth gushes of interdimensional quantum slime called Exotic Matter. Exotic Matter is highly prized and can be used to produce vast amounts of energy. It also has various hallucinogenic side-effects, one of the prime reasons why it is used to manufacture Drugs. Very occasionally, the aggregrate state of a singularity changes, and it can spew forth large crystals, formed from what is apparently solid, condensed exotic matter. These crystals have a very high value on the black market. Viral Cloud image:Viral_cloud1.png Resource: None 'Viscosity': 18 WARNING: Passing through a viral cloud sector will cause 20 Armor damage! Viral Clouds exist only in Pardus sector, the very site of the end of the war between the Human/Rashkir Alliance and the Keldon and Ska'ari. Massive missiles were loaded with a specially engineered viral strand that could eat its way through matter, armor, and have adverse effects on biological matter on a genetic level. In the time since that final battle, the viral strands still in Keldon weapons development was destroyed and lost to history, but the clouds containing the dead of countless thousands only spread and multiplied, consuming large portions of Pardus sector. Even after centuries, the clouds remain potent, each tile eating through twenty points of armor, any strength, as a ship passes through them. Passing through them is NOT ADVISED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Do however note that viral clouds will not corrode hull, and will cease to have an affect on your ship after all armor is depleted. There are a number of cloaked enemies in the Pardus Core so allowing this to happen in the first place is not advised. Category:Featured articles